gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Road to Riches
Road To Riches was the third game show developed by the Michigan Lottery (replacing Megabucks Giveaway). WDIV's Chief Meteorologist Chuck Gaidica and Michigan Lottery hostess Aggie Usedly returned as the hosts. Also on board was Beth McLeod (also from the Michigan Lottery), who occasionally substituted for Usedly. The show, like it's predecessors (Megabucks Giveaway and Fame & Fortune), taped on Friday afternoons at WDIV-TV and aired Saturday nights on Detroit's affiliate WDIV as well as eight other affiliates across the state. Breaks during the program allowed for commercials and coverage of live drawings of the evening's Daily 3, Daily 4, and Lotto games. Gameplay On Road to Riches where all roads could lead to prize money, contestants selected travel symbols from the "Boulevard of Bucks," "Leisure Lane," "Easy Street" and "Road to Riches" game boards. The contestant who came the closest to $1,000 without going over at the end of the game advanced to the final round: the home of the big vault. The third and final incarnation took on a Motor City feel, as there were four game boards, one for each round. Each game board consisted of seven modes of transportation with dollar amounts concealed behind each one. The modes were as follows: #Airplane #Boat #Train #Horse #Bicycle #Bus #Car Also, in the first three rounds of gameplay, there were special bonus prizes hidden behind each board as follows: *'Round 1: Boulevard of Bucks' – Quick Cash Bonus prize of $100 *'Round 2: Leisure Lane' – Confetti Cash Bonus prize of $250 *'Round 3: Easy Street' – Caribbean Cruise for two *'Round 4: Road to Riches' – Cash amounts of $400 and $500 were added. Vault Game The contestant who was the closest to $1,000 without going over was declared to overall winner and earned the right to face the Vault for one of four cash jackpots, the highest being $50,000, and the lowest being $5,000. The player would choose from four keys (Red, Green, Blue, or Orange) to find the one that would open the vault. If he/she was successful on the first try, he/she won $50,000. If he/she was successful on the second try, he/she won $20,000. Success on the third try awarded a prize of $10,000, and the fourth try awarded $5,000. Draw for Next Week As with Megabucks Giveaway, contestants were chosen by submitting their non-winning instant win tickets and at the end of the show, Chuck and Aggie (or Beth) would read off the names of the six upcoming contestants chosen from an off-camera random drawing and those six contestants would appear on the show the following week. Cancellation The show ended due to a significant drop in ratings, as well as the Lottery feeling it was no longer an effective marketing tool. This would be the last game show developed by the Michigan Lottery until 2009 with Make Me Rich!, hosted by Beth McLeod and Brady Bunch actor Christopher Knight. Gallery Host Pictures Aggie-Usedly-out-as-Michigan-Lottery-host.jpg|Aggie Usedly JOjzGQ65_400x400.jpg|Beth McLeod (substitute hostess) 15jlSygv.jpg|Chuck Gaidica Screenshots Snapshot 6 (5-2-2017 3-40 PM).png Snapshot 5 (5-2-2017 3-38 PM).png Snapshot 2 (5-2-2017 3-34 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-2-2017 3-35 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-2-2017 3-36 PM).png Final Round.png Snapshot 8 (5-2-2017 3-42 PM).png Blvd Of Bucks.jpg Blvd Of Bucks Board.jpg Quick Cash.jpg Leisure Lane.jpg Leisure Lane Board.jpg Confetti Cash.jpg Easy Street.jpg Easy Street Board.jpg The Cruise.jpg Road To Riches.jpg Road To Riches Board.jpg 400 Cash Amount.jpg 500 Cash Amount.jpg The Vault.jpg The Key Unlocks.jpg Each Try.jpg Names For Next Week.jpg Daily 3 Drawing.jpg Daily 4 Drawing.jpg Michigan Lotto Drawing.jpg Contestant 1.jpg Contestant 2.jpg Contestant 3.jpg Contestant 4.jpg Contestant 5.jpg Contestant 6.jpg vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h30m00s457.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h30m32s367.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h30m54s558.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h31m25s129.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h31m41s547.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h31m59s380.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h34m18s696.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h34m38s105.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h36m13s691.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h36m29s072.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h37m34s388.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h37m44s466.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h57m32s553.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h57m49s730.png vlcsnap-2019-02-26-17h58m10s193.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-19h57m53s209.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-19h58m20s422.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-19h54m07s163.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-19h54m50s090.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-19h55m03s550.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h01m37s919.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h01m48s429.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h03m34s892.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h03m55s989.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h05m10s791.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h07m31s962.png vlcsnap-2019-03-03-20h09m56s916.png YouTube Video A full episode from July 10, 1999 Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Michigan Category:1996 premieres Category:2000 endings Category:Long-Running